The Last Enemy
by littlemisslilyevans
Summary: The light was advancing, and her life was flashing by. Written in honor of 29 years since James and Lily's deaths.


_Author's Note (31 October 2010):_

_Hey, you guys. Thanks so much for reading this and reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me, because I'm not particularly good at writing (I'm much more of a math/science person), but I thought I' d give writing fanfic a shot, since I'm so obsessed with James and Lily. I really loved writing it._

_I really appreciate all your reviews, because there is nothing like a good critique. So I'd just like to ask all of you what you thought of it: good/ bad? Should I write more, or am I just really not good at writing? Would you guys like it if I continued this story? I know it's a one-shot right now, but I'm thinking that if you guys like it, I might consider continuing with it and making this chapter the prologue. I'm thinking that I could start the next chapter in 7__th__ year and tell their story the way I'm imagining it, using these events as a plot outline. Comment/suggestions? (Don't be shy, please, I don't mind negative feedback at all, as long as it's constructive. I reread it today, and I found SO many typos. You guys are too kind. Really, you can speak up, please. :))_

_Thank you so much again. I love you all._

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING. Sadly.*_

_Now that I've bored you to death, without further ado:_

They say that when you can see death, your life flashes by you like a movie.

It's not true.

When death is so close that you can see it, you only see the things that matter the most to you. Everything else is gone, swept away, insignificant.

I could see the green light leaving his wand, the wand that took James away from me just moments ago.

And the memories start rolling, flickering through my mind.

Mum singing with me in her arms. Petunia grabbing my hand, running together to the playground, picking flowers with her. Dad playing cards with us, always letting us win by just a bit. Begging Mum with Tuney to let her sleep in my room. Staying up late to share the latest news about friends and school and boys with her. Drinking iced tea on the porch with everyone, laughing at Dad's silly jokes. Mum and Dad on Platform 9 ¾, waving and smiling, so happy for me. Mum and Dad meeting James for the first time, his manners and charm winning their approval. Dad's pride as he walked me down the aisle. Mum in the first row, trying and failing to inconspicuously wipe her tears. Mum and Dad lathering Harry in kisses. Indescribable pain washing over me as I comforted Dad, finding myself unable to say anything, for what can you say to someone who has lost their reason for living? Terrible emptiness filling me as I stood over Dad's casket, being lowered to join Mum's.

Mum, Dad, I miss you. I've missed you terribly. If only you could have lived to see Harry's first birthday. But I'll be seeing you soon. Petunia, my largest regret is that we couldn't be friends like we were before. I've missed you ever since that day, Tuney. Maybe someday you'll forgive me.

And the tears start to flow.

The light glows brighter, coming closer.

Meeting up with Severus on the train, excited that I would be going to the same school as him. Walking to the Gryffindor table, and finding that I was sitting next to the obnoxious boys on the train. Smiling and making friends with Remus, the quiet boy who always hung out with those obnoxious two, ignoring them when they asked him why I was friends with _him_ and not _them_. Feeling proud when Professor Flitwick announced my talent for charms to the class. Blushing when Professor Slughorn loudly proclaimed how perfect my potion was. Telling Sev about my sister and giving him advice about his family. Meeting Alice and Marlene, exchanging names and nervous smiles. Staying up until midnight, talking about how complicated our teenage lives were. Reporting to them first when I was notified that I was Head Girl, squealing together over my shiny badge. Laughing with Halle at Alice and Frank kissing when they thought no one was watching. Rolling my eyes when Marlene started doing the same thing with Sirius. Seeing Marlene dressed in gold, smiling her beautiful dimpled smile and trying to pass off her tears as allergies to the flowers, as my maid of honor. Alice, as one of my bridesmaids, smiling radiantly at me, happy that I would soon join her and Frank in the quirky world of married couples. Giggling with them over the babies growing inside Alice and me. Clinging onto Marlene's cold hand, seeing Sirius sprawled, howling, across her lifeless body, being dragged away from her for the last time, sobbing so uncontrollably that nothing could be felt anymore.

Severus, how I wish you didn't do those things, how I wish you weren't like them, how I wish we were still friends. Marlene, I only miss you every day, every minute. Alice, please don't cry when I'm gone. You're too beautiful to be stained by tears so often.

But tears are streaming down my own cheeks.

The light advances, halfway to its destination now.

Talking to the Healer, finding out that the reason for my sickness was the little baby growing inside of me. Reaching down for the first time and putting my hands on my belly, trying to feel the baby. Feeling the baby kick at night when I couldn't sleep. Lying next to Harry for the first time in that hospital bed. Holding him for James and Sirius to see. Tucking his little limbs up in the evenings, kissing him goodnight. Listening as Harry cooed, "Mamaaa" and "Daaa". Watching Harry walk unsteadily toward me, hoping the carpet was soft enough, in case he fell. Cutting Harry's very first birthday cake, holding his soft hands so he wouldn't grab the candles. Laughing at Harry zooming around on that ridiculous little broomstick that Sirius gave him. Helping him open presents at Christmas, grinning at his silly baby laughter as he saw all the presents inside. Rocking him to sleep as he pulled on my long red locks. Kissing him at the same time as Daddy, just minutes ago. Holding him tight, feeling his chubby little body warm against mine, shielding him with myself.

Harry. Harry, Mum and Dad love you. You're going to be a great wizard someday, and we will be so proud. We love you, darling. Don't ever forget that.

The tears are coursing down, faster than a waterfall. I couldn't have stopped them if I had tried.

The light is so close, so close.

And James. James, turning up my nose at him on the train. Ignoring him while he persistently tried to talk to me. Calling him an arrogant prat. Promising to date the giant squid before dating him, feeling a little guilty at his crestfallen face. Turning down each of his 1,000,001 ways to ask Lily Evans out. Yelling at him in public. Finding the way he ran his fingers through his hair obnoxiously and almost endearingly arrogant. Laughing silently at the way he deepened his voice whenever I came within 10 feet of him. Rolling my eyes when everyone told me we were made for each other; after all, I only mattered to him because I was the only one who had ever said no, right? Discovering I was wrong in seventh year. Finding that he had become Head Boy and screaming in disbelief. Realizing that somehow, for some reason, he had changed. Blushing when caught staring at him in class. Holding secret conversations with him about things I hadn't told anyone in forever during Patrol Duty. Giggling at his obvious attempts to make me laugh and at his pride when he succeeded, albeit for the wrong reasons. Trying to convince myself I still disliked him, but finding it increasingly hard to do so. Falling into those hazel eyes, sprinkled with specks of dark blue and gold. Saying yes for the first time and laughing at his astonished face, reaching up and lifting his chin so that his mouth would close. Pulling him along to breakfast, sitting next to him, smiling at everyone's shocked expressions. Letting him put his arm around me on that snowy Hogsmeade weekend, and somehow feeling warmer than I had ever felt before. Kissing him in the Heads common room, sensing sparks and chills race each other down my spine. Dancing with him, spinning and twirling and feeling as if I could be here with him, in his arms, forever. Putting my head on his chest, listening to him tell me that he had loved me ever since he first caught sight of me and would love me more than anything for eternity. Reaching up to kiss him and telling him that he was the last person I thought I would have ever loved, but that for some reason, I loved him more than all else. Asking him who in the name of Merlin he had thought I would marry, if not him, when he proposed, allowing him to slip the ring onto my finger. Walking down the long white aisle toward him, looking as if he was expecting to wake up any minute. Kissing for the first time as husband and wife, but feeling just as many chills and sparks as the first time. Feeling his voice tickling my still flat stomach, swearing that he could hear our baby laughing inside. Having his strong, comforting arms around me whenever he sensed I'd had a long day. Watching him kneel down at my feet to tie my shoes for me when my belly was too large. Smiling as he leaned down to cuddle with Harry and me in the hospital bed, holding himself up just enough so he wouldn't hurt us. Lying next to him, listening to him tell me how amazing our son was going to be, how Harry was exactly like me. Laughing when he didn't believe me when I said Harry actually was a good deal like him. Taking pictures as he chased Harry and his baby broom across the house. Watching quietly from the door as he scooped Harry up and twirled with him to make him laugh. Smiling, feeling a gush of love for him as he entertained Harry, stifling his yawns, when Harry fussed at night. Kissing James on the nose just a little while ago. Being unable to accept that he was gone, taken from me.

The light reaches me, enters, right above my heart.

James, James, I love you. These last ten years with you have been the best of my life. And soon, I will see you again, and we will spend forever together.


End file.
